The invention generally relates to power conversion systems, and more particularly, to a power conversion system using pulse width modulation.
Power converters are employed to convert one form of power to another form of power such as AC-DC or DC-AC. The power converters that convert DC power to AC power use different techniques to convert DC power to AC power. One such technique that is used to convert DC power to AC power includes pulse width modulation. Switches in the power converters are switched in a particular manner based on the pulse width modulation technique to convert the DC power to AC power. Some of the switches that are used to convert the DC power to AC power include metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors or MOSFETs and insulated-gate bipolar transistors or IGBTs, for example. In these, MOSFETS are preferred over IGBTs in the low and medium power level applications due to a better switching performance. However, the use of MOSFETS leads to reverse recovery in body diodes of the MOSFETS resulting in low conversion efficiency and electromagnetic interferences.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.